Naruto has a sister? And she's who? WHAT!
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Naruto had a very crappy life in the anime, so I gave him a chance. I gave him a sister. She is...Well that would be telling, I dont do that. Read to find out, or read for fun, or dont at all. Thanks! WARNING: Yuri, lemons, gore, cussing, tits and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had this idea and it was bothering me for a while. So, here you go. Tell me what you think.**

**Summary: It's like naruto is about to graduate the academy, and he has had contact with the Kyuubi since his first suicide attempt. They became fast friends, then establish an elder sister, younger brother relation ship. He is going to graduate, and with the teasing he got from the other kids for not having family, he tells them he has an older sister, thinking of the kyuubi, they don't believe him, but on graduation day, who was the teen that took naruto with her when she left? And why does Hokage not like her? Is she Naruto's mysterious sister? Most of all, why does she attract girls like a magnet? Find out, by reading this.**

* * *

_**OCTOBER 10TH, HOURS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK, IN ORPHANAGE.(I didn't want to write sealing, so deal with it)**_

The night was still, and the air crisp. There was no noise, unless you count the slight groan of the floor boards as a large menacing figure descended upon a sleeping baby boy in a crib. When the figure was close enough, it looked down at the innocent child with hate and menace, hating being in the same room as the demon, but loving what it was about to do.

The figure slowly moved one of its hands to its many pouches, and took out a very sharp kunia.

_"...Now, demon, I can finish what the fourth started, and be claimed as the demon slayer, the most rich and famous of the ninja." _

Once done with its speech, the figure raises the kunai, and plunges it down, expecting to hear flesh ripping and smell the stench of blood, when all of a sudden, a red chakra tendril shoots out of the baby's stomach, and shields the child, as other tendrils form and brutally kill the figure. All the while, the child is sleeping content, with a smile on his face.

The figures scream were rather loud, getting not only the Hokages attention, but the ANBU's. They all immediately run to the scene, seeing something quite disturbing. When they enter the room, they all tense, and are severely frightened. All over the room was blood, body parts, and other unrecognisable things. The most bothersome, was the red tendrils whipping around the boy, all were the tails of a red hazy fox-like shape made of malevolent chakra, crouching over the boy, protecting him. As if sensing their presence, the tendrils and shape absorb into the seal on the childs stomach, leaving a sleeping infant in a blood bath aftermath.

The Hokage, not knowing how to proceed, told them to clean the place up and watch him, feeling really old.

* * *

_**EIGHT YEARS LATER, (ME WANT SOME RAMEN!...lol...)**_

_Why do they do this? I have not bothered them once. Hell, I barely make a sound. What do you think, Oneesan?_

**_Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe their just ass holes?_**

_We already established that, any other reasons?_

**_Ummm, I draw a blank otouto, can I kill them? *hopeful face*_**

_NO! we went over this Oneesan, you can't kill anyone, especially children._

**_*deflates* Your no fun! Their yelling again, better say something._**

A young boy of about eight with gold blonde hair and sparkly cerulean eyes, looked up, seeing the usual band of hateful genin that tease him about not having family. Upon seeing them, he sighs and starts to walk away, while shouts of 'wait, stupid' and 'hang on, demon' come his way. He increases his speed, and so do they. This goes on until they are practically running, when Naruto ran down an alleyway, there was a dead-end.

"Ha! No-where to run now, boy!" As they got closer, Naruto felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind, before the words,"**_...Sorry, kit...,"_ **before he fell to the blissful world of unconsciousness. Well, he did, but another being took over his body.

The genin walk forward, boasting loudly how they will hurt naruto, but not getting a response from him. When they are a few steps away, the middle one lunges forward with a kunai, intent on stabbing him, while the other two stay back. As the kunai descends, something unexpected happens. When the weapon is a few centimeters away, a red tendril of chakra shoots out from behind Naruto, slaps the kunai away, and pierces the stomach of the boy, two other tendrils copying it in the other boys stomachs, while other tendrils rip them to shreds, looking quite gruesome.

Naruto, a.k.a. Kyuubi, stands there for a moment, before losing control and the body going unconscious.

* * *

_**HOSPITAL...SARUTOBI P.O.V.**_

Sarutobi was not having a good day. He was finally getting cought up on his paper work, when all of a sudden the Kyuubi's chakra flared up for a minute, then went quiet. He had called ANBU to go get naruto, then bring him to the hospital. And when he went to the scene of the crime, it brought back the memory of Kyuubi's first time in protecting naruto. Red was everywhere, nothing was recognisable, like last time. He rushed to the hospital, and entered naruto's room, getting even more determined. There was a brown two-tailed resting on the boys stomach, and when it saw sarutobi, it _'eep_ed' and dispelled. Then, the boy began to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened Ojisan?" He could easily tell the boy was lying.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't remember anything? Be truthful."

* * *

_**NARUTO P.O.V.**_

_What do I do, I don't want to lie to him?_

**_Well, you could tell him, or I can destroy the village, kill everyone, and we move to Tanzaku Town. I hear their sake is delicious. *sigh*_**

_Stop making every choice you give me involve death and destruction! _

**_But I like Death and Destruction! *pout*_**

_I don't care! Now, if you would shut up, I could tell Ojisan about you, and get out of here._

**_Remember, make me look awesome, and tell me when to manifest._**

_I will think about it._

**_Bastard._**

"Well, it all started on That day. After killing that guy, Kyuubi kept me in the mindscape non stop, telling me everything and training me. I have been going so much, that Kyuubi told me about HER self, and we became elder sister, younger brother. Here." I motion next to me, and a chakra tendril comes out of nowhere, shaping into a figure.

The figure looks about to be sixteen, average height with C-cup borderline D-cup breasts (tits..lol..). She has blemish free alabaster skin, red hair and nails, no, claws. She is wearing an orange shirt, ripped sleeves and bottom, showing her arms and pierced, sexy stomach (the piercing is an emerald). Black short-shorts, black combat boots that go to her knees, black stalkings an inch above that. On her arms are tattoos of the uzumaki swirl, swords, tessons, other weapons, and some kanji like, 'Nine', 'Trickster', 'Queen', 'Not Your Bitch, Hers'. Her look is complete with full, pink, pouty lips, a round, but, firm ass, a sharp face, a sexy smile, and red slit eyes.

"Hello," She practically purrs,"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, pleasure to meet you." She smiles sexily, and the Hokage...

* * *

**What does the Hokage do, what is Kyuubi's name, and can you have some ass? No to the last one, but the others are being processed.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I feel like I am being watched, cause not one minute after posting chapter one, I got a review. But, thanks anyway. On with story!**

**Last time:**

**"Hello," She practically purrs,"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, pleasure to meet you." She smiles sexily, and the Hokage...**

* * *

...passes out from nose bleed, with perverted giggles.

"That went better than thought." Naruto says, a little offended, but otherwise pleased. Ten boring minutes, a marker, and sleeping Hokage later, Sarutobi wakes up.

"Now, Naruto, when were you going to mention that you and Kyuubi were great friends?" Sarutobi akuses.

"Well, you see, that's a funny story, I actually wasnt going to tell you."

"Now that that is sorted, can I go?" Kyuubi asks.

"No, I still have questions."

"Shoot." Kyuubi says while relaxing.

"Ok, are you permanently out of the seal, or just visiting?"

"I can do either, poor Naru didn't know what 'it will let me come out and eat you' meant, so I could leave."

"So that means you can go rampage when ever you want?"

"Yes. But I am trying to be more nice, so even though it would bring me joy to kill everyone, I wont."

The Hokage seems pleased by that, and says,"Do you have a real name, or is it Kyuubi?"

"Actually, my name is Kasai."(1)

"Well, that seems fitting. I have to go, don't kill anyone. Oh, and if you are going to be out of the seal, say that you are Naruto's sister. And since Kushina was your old container, it wont be hard to act like her." With that, Hokage leaves.

"Hmmm, let's go Naru, I just got back from a very long mission, and I want to spend time with my little brother. Ettebane!" Kasai exclames loudly, and they leave the hospital. As they are walking down the street, Naruto is getting glared at severely, so Kasai thinks of something.

"Naru, come here." They go down an alleyway, and Kasai takes out some scrolls.

"Now, ready to freak people out, little Naru?"

"Yes!"

She smiles a sinister smile, opens one scroll, and out pops a giant sword,(a little smaller than Zabuzas). The blade is black, silver edged, and it has a pouncing Kyuubi in all its glory, and fox-fire flowing around it. She pops open another scroll, and a three-tailed green fox comes out.

"Kyuubi-sama, what do you need?" It asks timidly. Kasai smirks, and jesters to her torso and her face. The fox seems to get it, and poofs out of existence.

"Naru, stay right here, I will be back soon." Then she pops away. Fifteen minutes later, she comes back, different. Her blade is now on her back using chakra, and she has another tattoo. A roaring kyuubi is on her back, its tails looping around her tattoos, on her stomach, legs, arms, and two of the tails ending on her eyes, looking bad ass.

"So, what do you think of a Kyuubi Warrior?" She asks proudly.

"Bad ass." Naruto says.

She smirks victoriously, and says,"Well, let's go freak out a village." they laugh, get emotionless faces, then walk out of the alleyway. As they walk, they get even more glares, but Kasai just walks sexily, proudly displaying the tattoo of herself to the Kyuubi hating village. They walk with no incidents, since her huge blade is pretty scary looking, and cause it looks bigger than her.

"Umm, I have to go to school, come pick me up later." Naruto says.

"Sure, but don't be worried if I am a little late, I am going to brainwash the ANBU and T&I, then the Hokage. I need an alabi."

With that, they go their separate ways.

* * *

_**A FEW HOURS LATER/ACHADEMY IS OVER**_

"So, Dobe, where is your so-called 'sister' at?" Uchiha Sasuke asks, while a crowd forms, looking for a fight.

"She's just late, she'll be here soon."

"Or, you don't have a sister." Several yells of agreement follow, and they edge closer. When they are about three feet away, a figure jumps down from the trees, and crouches in front of Naruto. Whispers of 'Its the Kyuubi warrior', 'I thought my mom was lying','The legends are true, the Kyuubi's most trusted warrior will come and finish what it started, were fucked' go around the adults and children. Whispers like this go on for a minute, until the figure stands sexily, and smirks.

"Oh, poor Naru, he is so cool, they surround him. Come Naru, we have to go home." The, now identified, older sister of Naruto beckons him over. When he is close enough, she puts her hands on his shoulder, and is about to shunshin, when Sasuke shouts,"Wait! Who are you?"

The girls smiles Kyuubi like, and says,"The Kyuubi warrior, or, Kasai Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's Oneesan." The kids gasp, the adults shake in fear, and the pair fire shunshin away.

* * *

_**UZUMAKI MANSION**_

When they reach the, now, clean mansion, Kasai gets covered in blue fox-fire and transforms to her fox form. She stands at the height of four feet on all paws, with blood-red fur, nine tails, and silver and black tipped paws, tails, snout, ears, and stomach.

"Wow, that is cool!"

**"Yes, well, you better get used to it, cause I will be your 'nin-kin' at the end of the academy, you will come home every day and practice with me, now, explore and get to bed. I need to scare some people."**

* * *

**_ABANDONED ALLEYWAY, WITH KYUUBI HATING DRUNKS_**

"Did you hear about the Kyuubi Warrior? It came back today, and even admitted to being related to the _Demon, _it must be back to help the demon get to full power, we must kill them all!" A drunk Chunin says, telling two other drunk Chunins, none noticing the large animal-like shadow.

**"Now, now, don't go anywhere, I am right here."**

The 'ninjas' turn around to see..."It's Kyuubi! Run!" but, they didn't get to even turn around, before they were dead.

* * *

The scene was gruesome, the body's were recognisable this time, but only by there chopped off heads. The words,"Kyuubi is watching, BITCHES!" was spelled out in blood on the wall, but in strokes, tail-like strokes, not paintbrush strokes.

Sarutobi sighed, it was gonna be a long while.

* * *

**Soooo, cool or awesome? Both? I thought so. Chapter three will be up soon, so keep a watch on this. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three my followers! Love Jashin Forever! YA!**

The days were getting better for Naruto, no one really bothered him anymore, especially with his new fox nin-kin at his side. And, more reports of Kyuubi-hating drunk's death's were becoming quite common, anyone who crosses the path of the Kyuubi Warrior either ignores her, or just stays out of her way.

Naruto was graduating today, so he and his nin-kin hurried to the academy, and sat next to Sasuke like always. The fox jumped up onto the table, and proceeded to have a starring contest with Sasuke like every morning. The fox did not hate him, just loved to torture him. Sasuke lost, for the fox got real close and licked his face, making him close his eyes for a second. When he reopened his eyes, the fox was celebrating its victory.

"Stupid fox."

"Ha! Teme, you lost again!" Naruto told Sasuke, laughing at his pouting face.

"It's not my fault, your fox plays dirty. Make it play fair, and I will win for once."

"Sure, Sas-Teme, sure." You see, a few days ago, Sasuke had come to Naruto, asking his forgiveness and friendship for being such a stupid boy. Naruto accepted, and they are friends, after Sasuke had let him win in one of their public fights. The boys were practically family when Naruto got it through Sasuke's thick skull, about revenge. Sasuke saw the error of his ways, and they are brothers in all but blood.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. Now, today you all come in students, and leave Genins. Lets start the written test. You have one hour, begin." With that. Iruka started the clock, and waited for the time as everyone started on their test.

"Alright everyone, enough, pencils down. Now the next test, weapon throwing."

All the kids run outside and line up alphabetically, one boy line, one girl.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha."

"9 Kunai. 10 shuriken. Good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

"YATTA! Come on, Kit-chan." Naruto picked up the Kunai's, and threw them two at a time. 10. He then picked up the shuriken, and threw them seconds after each other, 9. The fox ran forward with a kunai in its mouth, and did a twist in air, revealing the shurikin in its paws and kunai in its tail, then let them go, getting a perfect score.

"Yip!" It barked exultingly, as everyone looked at it in amazement.

"Nice try, Kit-Chan, but you don't count." Iruka said to the fox, making it pout adorably.

Next, they went to the taijutsu field and fought.

They all passed that, though Kasai had to help Naruto a little.

When they went to do the clone, Kasai extracted the extra chakra from Naruto quickly so he could do it, and he pass'.

"Alright, Team...Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Wait here for your Jonin sensei." Iruka said, while walking away.

"Dude. Give me your sisters number." Kiba said to Naruto, not noticing Kurenai opening the door and listening in on him.

"Why?"

"Because, she needs a real Alpha to show her how to bare nice pups." Kiba bragged.

"Really, I don't see Hana. Or, maybe Tsume? Get lost Kiba, before my sister shows you what a REAL Alpha can do." With that, Kiba stomped back to his seat with the whole class laughing at him.

Kurenai smirked. She had seen the fabled 'Kyuubi Warrior', and that girl was a looker. In fact, if she remembers right, that was the girl Anko was going on and on about all the time. Kasai, which was her name, was in the interrogation squad and was as good as Anko and Ibiki, even better when she pulled out her Kyuubi tricks.

"Team Eight, lets go."

Everyone looked up to see a very pretty Jonin walk into the room, and weren't surprised when Naruto's Fox jumped on her, cuddling in her arms.

"Kit-chan! What have I told you about other people and personal space?" Naruto yelled, scolding the vulpine childishly. The fox waved a paw at him, and curled around her neck. Kurenai chuckled at the annoyed look on his face. This must happen a lot from the looks on everyone else's face.

"She wont come off if she cuddle's with you like that, so do me a favor. Keep an eye on her. She will most likely sneak out under your watch later or something. You better come straight home later, Missy!" He told the Vixen, but she was already purring lowly. He scoffed, and went to sit next to his team. Kurenai looked down at her own team and shrugged. She would get the fox away later.

They made their way to training ground Eight, and she sat on a log, prompting them to sit down too. The fox jumped up and ran to Hinata, jumping in her jacket and popping its head out, making Hinata blush lightly.

Kurenai chuckled, and they introduced themselves. Afterward, she explained to them the test for tomorrow, and was about to leave, when Hinata forced the Fox out of her jacket and gave it to Kurenai, saying Naruto expected it to be with her. She nodded with understanding and let the fox curl itself around her neck, purring lightly and, oddly, positioned its muzzle at her ear.

"You are a cutie." Kurenai commented.

"Thanks. As Kasai would say, you aren't to bad yourself." A small, childish voice whispered back.

"What, who said that?" She asked, looking all around.

"Me, the fox on your neck. Hi, Im Kit, Kasai's familiar that she had given to Naruto for protection." The fox responded.

"You can talk?"

"Well, duh. But I might get punished for it, so dont tell anyone. I believe you were going to a bar to meet up with some of your girl friends?" Kit asks.

"Ya, I was. Thanks for reminding me."

When they got to the bar, she put a small genjutsu on the fox to hide it, and got in a booth, dispelling it and letting the fox lay in her lap, hidden from sight. When she saw her friends, she called them over and they talk for a few minutes about nothing, until Kit wanted to suddenly go into Anko's trench coat, and Kurenai had to look under the table real quick to get a good grip on her. When she looked back up, all of her friends were staring at her in question. She sighed and lifted the fox up in the table, watching as it went up to Yugao, then Hana, to finally Anko, crawling into her trench coat and laying on her neck.

"How did you get an Uzumaki fox, Kurenai?" Hana asked, being the first one to identify it.

"Well, NAruto told me to hang on to her since she wouldnt get off me earlier so I brought her here."

"Well then, Kasai must like you. If not, she would have sensed the moment Kit separated from Naruto and ran over here to take her back. Speaking of that fine vixen, I call dibs. Sorry ladies, but I am gonna put my moves on her." Anko said.

"By 'moves', you mean get her stone drunk, fuck her, and ask her to be yours in the morning? Good luck." Yugao said.

"Mmmm, that Vixen is smoke'n hot! She can ravage my 'village' and worship my 'Kyuubi' any time!" Hana said licking her lips and humming in bliss.

"I called dibs, so go find another Vixen!" Anko warned.

"When are you going to put the 'moves' on her?" Kureania asked.

"Tomorrow! She has an interrogation scheduled and I heard Kakashi saying he was going to do his test today, so the squirt will be on a mission, leaving her free afterword."Anko replied.

"Jeez, you are one creepy stalker." Hana mumbled.

The girls continued their talk about the Vixen for awhile, then they left to their homes. Halfway there, Kurenai felt Kit wake up and look around. Kurenai was confused, until she felt a presence, and turned around to see the Vixen Warrior herself making her way to her.

"Hello, Kurenai, I take it Kit was good?" She asked as the fox jumped onto her shoulder.

"She was fine." Kurenai responded.

"Well, thank you for watching her. By the way, tell Anko she can find me at my house tomorrow, and that I don't get drunk easily." She winked at Kurenai's flabbergasted face, and walked off.

When Kasai and the fox got far enough away, the human Kasai popped in a puff of smoke, revealing to be a shadow clone, and the fox popped to reveal the real Kasai. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

Poor Anko, she had no idea what was CUMING! Lol...


End file.
